Cinco virtudes
by FireflyDino
Summary: Sí había sido imposible si quiera poder haber siquiera escrito tres, o pensado una… ¿Cómo se supone podría decir cinco cosas agradables de la persona que más odiaba en ese maldito momento? HermionexDraco


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien y con muchas ganas de dejar comentarios y opiniones acerca del resultado que salió de un día de vacaciones lleno de ocio y aburrimiento. Jeje.**

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

**Cinco virtudes.**

¡Por Merlín, Señor Malfoy! ¿Ya ha pasado casi toda la hora de clase y usted sigue sin poder haber dicho _ni uno solo_? ¡Esto es el colmo!- La chillona voz del profesor Flitwick que venía desde abajo se mezclaba con el gran alboroto que había en el aula en aquél fatídico instante.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y levantó los hombros dando a entender que esa clase nunca le podía haber importado menos y que por él podían molestarlo por todo los siglos que quisieran: El nunca se rebajaría al nivel que le estaban exigiendo a hacerlo.

¿Pues qué quiere que haga, eh? No es mi culpa que de todas las personas en este salón me haya tocado la única con la que es imposible realizar esta estúpida pérdida de tiempo- El chico de cabello rubio platinado terminó cruzando sus brazos para dirigir una mirada despectiva a su pareja de clase, esta le lanzó una mirada tan severa que haría que pondría en vergüenza a McGonagall.

Oh por favor cállate Malfoy, ni que a mi me gustara tenerte de compañero- Hermione Granger también se decidió por cruzar los brazos delante de su cuerpo- ¿Por qué sabes? Generalmente pienso que es preferible tener uno con _cerebro_, bueno el solo término ha de ser muy desconocido para ti.

El Slytherin sintió que un calor recorría por todo su cuerpo para concentrarse en la punta de sus orejas. ¡¿Quién se creía esa mocosa?! ¡¿Acaso no sabía con quién estaba hablando?! Una cosa como ella insultándolo…Definitivamente el mundo mágico ahora parecía un lugar para locos que no entendían la importancia que debían rendirle a las personas de su status.

Pues por lo menos se que es un peine, o peor para ti Granger; un cepillo- Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- Artefactos que son desconocidos para una insoportable sábelo-todo como tú, extraño de verdad si consideramos que también hay en ese asqueroso mundo muggle de donde vienes- La chica que había ya abierto la boca para responder (o maldecir) a su compañero fue interrumpida por la chillona voz ignorada del profesor que parecía exasperado por el comportamiento de los dos:

¡Al basilisco, hagan lo que quieran! Pero les advierto que si en el pergamino que me entreguen al finalizar la hora no tienen por lo menos cinco cosas- Tal vez vio que Draco iba a alegar algo por que sus ojos se convirtieron en dos ranuras y su voz se hizo más chillona aún- dichas por _cada uno _pueden irse despidiendo cada uno de cincuenta puntos de sus respectivas casas y de esta clase porque pienso no volverlos dejara a entrar ¡Ah, y ni piensen venirme con tonterías como _astucia _o _valo_r solo por sus casas porque tendrán peores consecuencias!

Y dejando a una muy pálida Hermione y a un muy insultante Draco se perdió entre las otras parejas que había distribuidas por todo el salón.

Genial Malfoy, oficialmente la has cagado _otra_ vez- Gruñó la chica de cabellera alborotada mientras hechizaba la pluma que escribiría en el pergamino que se encontraba flotando junto a ellos desde el inicio de la clase.

Mira quien habla tonta- Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la vanidosa voz del rubio agregará- ¡Pero que estupidez es esto!¡No entiendo que se habrá fumado esta vez Dumbledore o como habrán aturdido a Flitwick para que se les ocurriera semejante idiotez!

No es idiotez Malfoy, es una actividad de reintegración que se hace a principios de año para que los estudiantes de las casas…

Para que los estudiantes de las casas se lleven mejor mis huevos- Dijo el chico en el mismo tono de voz mandón que utilizaba Hermione cada vez que respondía alguna pregunta- No me digas que esto de decir tres virtudes de una persona va a evitar guerras mundiales, Granger.

Cinco virtudes en realidad Malfoy, por no haber querido hacer nada desde el principio ahora tenemos que hacer más que los demás- dijo la chica con notable resentimiento- Pero en algo estoy de acuerdo contigo dragoncito- las orejas del chico se pusieron de un color rojo- Esto no evitará guerras mundiales ni ínter escolares, con cada segundo que te veo te odio más.

Pues igual a mí, aunque también siento aún más ganas de vomitar que de costumbre- En ese mismo instante pasaron demasiadas cosas: Hermione le apuntó con su varita, Draco mentalmente hizo su testamento, Seamus junto a Pansy entregaron el pergamino al profesor que estaba en su escritorio y la insoportable vocecilla se volvió a escuchar por todo el salón.

_Diez__ minutos para entregar._

Nunca supieron si fue por el tono lleno de crueldad o por la forma burlona en el que los había mirado al decirlo, pero el león y la serpiente decidieron que había mucho tiempo después de clase para seguir insultándose: En aquél momento debían lograr lo imposible en cinco minutos para poder seguir en la clase y a su vez poder pasar el curso escolar.

Pero… ¡¿Cinco virtudes?! Sí había sido imposible si quiera poder haber siquiera escrito tres, o pensado una… ¿Cómo se supone podría decir cinco cosas agradables de la persona que más odiaba en ese maldito momento?

La castaña suspiró al ver que por más que se estrujara las pocas neuronas que le quedaban el portador del verde no podía ni siquiera pensar en un posible halago para su persona.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar.

Demonios, esto va a ser difícil- pensó con sorna al ver como Neville y Harry se levantaban para poder dar su trabajo, el segundo extrañado de que su amiga todavía estuviera aún en el salón de clases.

**Franqueza**…-Draco se le quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos mientras que la pluma que tanto había esperado poder escribir trazaba la palabra de manera entusiasta- Porque siempre dice lo que piensa, _desgraciadamente_- la última palabra la dijo en un volumen que la pluma escritora no alcanzó a detectar pero que Draco si pudo escuchar- Nunca temer expresar su opinión puede considerarse virtud porque hace poder ser posible…- Nunca un trabajo se le había hecho tan difícil a la Gryffindor- tener una opinión pulcra.

¡Pero que inteligente ha sido esa argumentación, Granger! Por lo que veo la idiotez de Weasley se te esta pegando- Exclamó burlón Draco cuando la chica terminó de dictar la explicación de porque había dicho semejante antónimo de Draco.

Tu turno- Se limitó a escupir Hermione para no perder más escasos segundos.

La mente del chico nunca pareció haberse sobre calentado tanto, sus ojos barrían a la chica de cabello esponjado que estaba delante de él. Su uniforme en un perfecto orden que hasta él encontraba excesivo y una calceta más arriba que otra. El chico Slytherin estaba seguro que si ademas de maldiciéndolo con la mirada también estuviera parloteando como siempre lo hacía podría ver sus enormes y alineados dientes moviéndose a la carrera de su boca.

Eh… ¿**Inteligencia**…?- La palabra pareció más una duda- Porque… ¡Carajo, no creo que el viejo necesite una explicación de porque digo…!-Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera aniquilarlo con algún hechizo optó por terminar su definición- Porque casi siempre obtiene…buenas notas y mueve bien la varita.

La última frase tenía un doble sentido que hizo reírse al chico como buen inmaduro adolescente y exasperar a Hermione como buena…Hermione.

No se como crees que eres gracioso Malfoy- dijo- Eso fue de muy mal gusto…

Pero bien que le entendiste Granger, parece que eres impura de todos lados- Malfoy usó un tono cínico- ademas eso fue mi argumentación.

¿Y te quejabas de la mía?- Gruño ruborizada por lo bajo la leona- **Auto estima**, es una persona que se valora a sí mismo y esta seguro de cuales son los límites que hay entre sí mismo y los demás individuos. Y… ¿Qué digo si la palabra correcta debería ser arrogancia? Te sobrevalúas demasiado Malfoy.

Pero para la sorpresa de Hermione el chico sonrió de manera burlona y rápidamente le empezó a dictar a la pluma:

**Belleza**- Si la chica no hubiera estado segura de haber asistido a todas sus clases matutinas hubiera jurado que estaba soñando, aún en su cama…Un sueño muy improbable, imposible, incongruente y hasta un sueño que podría catalogarse como pesadilla pero un sueño al fin y a cabo- Por tus ojos…almendrados por dentro y por fuera, por esa sonrisa enorme que- El chico se había ido acercando poco a poco a ella y por un momento la idea de que iba a besarla cruzó por la mente de la chica- deslumbra a cualquiera, por esas ondas largas que recorren toda esa línea que forman tus pe-Pero antes de que el rubio terminara de señalar a lo que se refería se escuchó como alguien azotaba algo en el escritorio de madera. Hermione pudo ver como una cabeza llena de cabello rojo salía del aula con pasos hoscos y malhumorados.

El corazón de la chica comenzó el agitado ritmo que fue ganando al estar a tan poca distancia del odioso rubio mientras que este se encontraba sentado haciendo una mueca de victoria. Se encontró totalmente confundida.

Después escuchó como Draco se reía a carcajadas y comprendió lo que había hecho.

Y entonces supo lo que ella tenía que hacer.

**Honestidad**- La palabra salió con un veneno casi palpable- Por siempre decir los hechos verdaderos, nunca decir mentiras- Se alegró consigo misma al ver como Draco rodaba los ojos y no reía más- un ejemplo muy claro de que dragoncito…Oh no te preocupes pluma no es necesario tacharlo, ¿En que me quedé? ¡Ah sí! Un claro y magnífico ejemplo de su honestidad esta en su respuesta anterior aunque también puede ser un ejemplo de otra de sus virtudes: **Romántico.**

Draco se le quedó mirando entre asqueado y estupefacto.

¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo?-La chica lo ignoró y siguió diciendo la definición que podría pasar por la menos apegada al Malfoy presente.

Sí, Draco Malfoy es muy atento con los sentimientos de las otras personas. Aunque muchas veces no lo demuestre él es un romántico perdido que goza de las confesiones poco frecuente…como la que me acaba de hacer que por cierto- Miró sobre el pergamino para asegurarse de que todo había quedado plasmado- Ni estando al borde de la demencia aceptaría

Sigue soñando Granger y tal vez algún día puedas encontrarte a un _muggle_ decente- Hermione parecía feliz de haber logrado sacar al chico de sus casillas, aunque si lo pensaba bien a ella también le repugnaba la idea de tener algo con la persona más arrogante que había conocido- O sí bien te va tal vez puedas irte a vivir con el tonto de Weasley a la caja que tiene por casa.

La última oración logró que Hermione se pusiera roja, el chico la miró burlonamente y con gesto superior. ¿Estaba enojada por lo que había dicho? ¿Realmente tanto le importaba ese imbécil?

Sonrió para sí mismo.

Que más da- pensó.

Eres un…-Parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre mágico para no lanzarle un maleficio en aquél mismo momento en medio de un salón de clases donde había suficientes testigos para que le dieran una detención- ¿Sabes qué? Guarda tus estupideces para después y termina el maldito trabajo por que ya no aguanto estar ni un segundo más junto a ti, idiota…

Draco la miró divertido.

La sangre su…Digo, Hermione Granger es **sentimental**- La chica ya ni se molesto en mirarlo feo- toma las cosas de una manera muy profunda no le puedes decir nada sin que exprima todos los significados que pueda haber aunque eso también lleva a pensar que es una persona con mucha **curiosidad- **Luego agrego en un tono más quedo- o una persona demasiado entrometida… ¿Cuántas malditas mentiras me faltan, impura?

Una igual que a mí imbécil, aprende a contar idiota.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir oyeron un carraspeo a sus espaldas.

Oh no. El tiempo se les había terminado…

Vaya, vaya- El hombrecito parecía estar teniendo el tiempo de su vida revisando su pergamino, hasta ese momento se habían dado cuenta que eran los únicos que se encontraban todavía en el salón de encantamientos- Si que me pusieron una larga letanía de tonterías- Por un momento el Slytherin pareció ver como a su compañera le daba un mini infarto- Realmente no lo que esperaba de usted señorita Granger… ¡Y solo cuatro cada uno! Pero que pena- Pero la sonrisa cruel de el ahora odiado profesor Flitwick demostraba sentir todo excepto tristeza o algo que se le asemejara- no quisiera ser semejante monstruo para quitarles tantos puntos…

Hermione lo miró con una mirada implorante.

Por favor…profesor…yo- Pero no sabía que podía hacer para poder salir de aquella deshonra.

Nada señorita- El profesor la interrumpió- pensaría en recortar el castigo si tan siquiera hubieran captado el sentido de la actividad entera por que al parecer, desperdicie una clase con ustedes.

Pero…-Hermione tenía los ojos brillantes, a esto Draco le pareció una exageración pero no pudo apartar la mirada de las lágrimas acumuladas que luchaban por salir con cada palabra.

Y no pudo evitar notar un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago.

No ponga excusas Granger, y corríjame si estoy mal pero usted solo aguanto al señor Malfoy por cumplir y por no perder los puntos ni ser castigados o puestos en una situación que manchara su expediente. Y el señor Draco lo hizo por la misma razón con la diferencia de que sería una muy buena oportunidad para molestar a una hija de padres no mágicos- Flitwick la miró bastante decepcionado cuando bajó la mirada- ¿O me equivoco? Toda una hora y no aprendieron ni comprendieron nada…

Esta vez Hermione guardó silencio.

Y por unos momentos pareció que Draco también había decidido no decir nada, pero de repente sus labios se separaron para decir algo que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió:

Sí, esta equivocado.

La cabeza de la chica y el profesor voltearon a verlo sorprendido, Draco hizo un gesto de fastidio.

Es que bueno…-Alzó los hombros al ver que todavía le miraban intensamente- ¡¿Pero qué diablos quieren que diga?! Obvio que lo hicimos por los puntos, ¡Ni la persona más tonta del planeta perdería tantos en tan poco tiempo! Pero pues bueno yo…hablando personalmente…aprendí que…

Sabía que por haber abierto su bocota ahora tenía que acabar, así que pensó en lo que quería decir…

No tenía nada que decir.

Pero de repente recordó la cara que había hecho al escuchar que Hermione Granger sería su pareja. Y río un poco nervioso al recordar el gesto que ella le había devuelto.

Hermione y Flitwick se miraron extrañados.

El rubio suspiró… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Aprendí que Granger lleva el cabello a la altura un poco debajo de los hombros- Pudo ver como la mencionada le miró con cara de "¿Qué estas diciendo?". Pero se sorprendió cuando la chillona voz le incitó a seguir- También…bueno, también me di cuenta de que…es la clase de- no supo que palabra utilizar- bueno siempre tiene una respuesta preparada para atacarte cuando alguien le cae mal o…

¿O me molesta?

Draco rodó los ojos otra vez e ignoro la breve intervención de la chica.

También supe que el color verde…-Al notar que iba a abrir la boca añadió rápidamente- lo digo por su listón.

Hermione llevó una mano a su cabeza, era verdad: Ese día había decidido ir de verde. Era extraño, ni ella había notado ese detalle.

Ella huele a vainilla y…tiene muy poca paciencia con las personas y sinceramente es la persona más mandona, testaruda e insoportable que conozco. Ademas de que tiene una mente pervertida y una más que notable obsesión por el tonto de Weasley…

Trató de ignorar otra vez el maldito cosquilleo.

Lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que tiene muy mal gusto….y que…

Parecía que todo el colegio había decidido guardar silencio. Los cuatro ojos que se posaban en él estaban atónitos.

La odio- Y el silencio siguió.

**Paft.**

Sintió un agudo dolor en su mejilla y un muy fuerte golpe en el estómago. Acto seguido, la chica fue por sus cosas y salió del salón hecho una furia y gritándole:

¡Pues yo te odio más! ¡Imbécil!

¿Pero…qué?-Hecho una furia por que se había atrevido a tocarle la cara fue por su material. No sabía que demonios le había pasado pero estaba seguro de algo, esa sangre-sucia era una malagradecida.

Oh…Antes de que se vaya Malfoy- El rubio tenía ganas de matar al enano justo en ese momento, después de todo por su culpa había pasado la clase más indignante de su vida- Tome su pergamino, ya esta calificado.

Ah y por cierto- El profesor había vuelto a tener una expresión risueña en el rostro- muy buena comprensión de la actividad Malfoy. Conoces mucho mejor a tu compañera.

Y desapareció sonriente.

El chico miró el trozo que se hallaba en sus manos esperando lo peor pero en su lugar encontró una calificación extraordinaria con una nota al pie de página:

_Trabajo completo.__ Hoy no habrá puntos perdidos. Los veo la siguiente clase._

Pero no fue eso ni las palabras que le había dicho el profesor lo que le hizo sentir el extraño y ya demasiado molesto cosquilleo en el estomago.

Lo que lo trajo fue la simple caligrafía que se podía leer debajo de lo que había escrito la pluma en la parte de las virtudes que poseía él.

De seguro lo había escrito antes de salir del salón. Qué tontería…

**"Aprendí que Draco Malfoy no es tan malo"**

Y el chico salió del aula sonriendo, esa definitivamente había sido la peor clase de encantamientos de su vida.


End file.
